


Love Potion no. 2

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Luck, F/M, Magic, Magic Potions, Sly plans gone wrong, guinea pigs, love potion, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: When Chat Noir obtains a vial of love potion, there’s only one person he wants to give it to. But Adrien decides to check if it really works first, using his classmates as unsuspecting guinea pigs. As his bad luck catches up with him, he accidentally discovers that indeed the mixture seems to be effective. Only now wrong girl is in love with him.





	1. Take a sip of my secret potion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I have a ton of other stories in progress so one more won't make much difference, right?  
> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for about a year and I decided that the beginning of [#miraculous spooktober](https://purrincess-chat.tumblr.com/post/175996499813/miraculous-spooktober) is a good time to start posting it.  
> This was losely inspired by a song "Black Magic" by Little Mix as you maybe will notice in the titles of the chapters.

It was raining cats and akuma that evening and Chat Noir had had enough. He was making his way home in the the darkness of the rooftops, not really thinking where he was going, when the cry for help reached his ears. Without hesitation the black clad hero adjusted his direction and headed for the source of the noise.

Soon he found it. An old woman was backed against a wall, while two muggers were going through the contents of her enormous bag.

Chat signaled the woman to be quiet and tiptoed to the two thugs.

‘Well, well. What do we have here,’ he drawled in a guttural growl.

‘AH!’ They both exclaimed and dropped the bag.

‘Jeeeez, it’s just Chat Noir,’ the taller of them said, keeping his hand on his chest and breathing heavily. ‘You scared the shit out of us, man. We’re no Akuma, you know.’

‘Pardonne moi,’ the hero bowed. ‘It’s just boring old me. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you’d come to any harm. Any. Harm. At. All.’

‘Yeah, man, it wouldn’t be good,’ the shorter one replied.

‘Indeed,’ Chat faced him, deadpanned. His eyes flickered to the old woman hunched against the wall and then returned in a stone glare to the thugs. ‘In that case may I suggest the two of you take off really, really quickly?’

‘What for?’  

‘Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you said you didn’t want to come to any harm?’ Chat quirked a brow, but the gesture was wasted because of his mask. He settled on cracking his knuckles and narrowing his eyes.

The muggers seemed to get the message instantly.

‘Right, right. It’s getting late,’ the taller one said conversationally.

‘We should get going,’ the shorter one supplied, nervously looking for a way out.

‘Now would be a very good moment to do that,’ Chat agreed. ‘Booo!’ he whispered and they fled.

The feline hero picked up the bag from the ground and handed it to the rightful owner. It was surprisingly heavy, even for such an oversized sack.

‘Here, Madame, let me help you with that,’ he offered, but the old lady shook her head and when she did, a cascade of jingles filled his ears. She was wearing _a lot_ of loud jewelry.

The woman adjusted the shawls covering her neck and back and brushed of the dust from her ample skirt. Every piece of her attire screamed exotic.

‘Thank you, young man,’ she replied in faultless French. ‘That was really brave of you.’

Chat frowned. ‘I _am_ a superhero, Ma’am. I eat akuma for breakfast. Those two wouldn’t have stood a chance.’

‘Really?’ the woman looked him up and down thoughtfully. ‘You’re barely a teenager. Fifteen? Ah, almost sixteen, I see.’

‘I’ll be sixteen in a few days actually,’ he mumbled, a bit confused. He wasn’t used to this sort of treatment. ‘How do you know?’

‘A sibyl needs one look and she knows your soul,’ she replied. ‘And I have been a fortune-teller for many years. Just one look and I know not only your soul, but your past and future too.’

Oh great, Chat thought. Another weirdo. Just what he needed at this time of night.

The woman scowled at him as if she could hear him thinking. ‘Never underestimate an old woman, my boy. There’s more to us than meets the eye,’ she scolded him, but there was a hint of warmth in her voice, as if she was scolding her own grandchild.

‘Now let’s see,’ she murmured under her breath reaching out for Chat’s gloved hand. He tried to pull it back, but the fortuneteller only grabbed it tighter. ‘Easy there, young man. This is the only way I can thank you for saving me and all my belongings from those two thugs’ greedy paws.’

She inspected his palm closely, running her calloused fingers over the magic material. What did she see in the darkness and with the blackness of the suit itself was beyond him, but she must have seen _something_ because she was muttering to herself in a language Chat didn’t recognize. At last she nodded with satisfaction and returned her eyes to his.

‘You’ve been through a lot, I can see. Sudden loss, absence of something important in your life. But I see happiness too. And recent attachment,’ she patted his hand gently smirking at the sight of surprise written all over his masked face.

‘But… you do not feel complete,’ the woman mused out loud. ‘There’s something missing, something you want but can’t get.’ She closely watched him squirm under her scrutinous gaze. ‘But don’t worry, my dear. Soon you’ll earn that thing and the person you want will finally be yours. You just need to put _a liiiiittle_ more effort, because what you want is closer than you think,’ she concluded jabbing him in the chest with a crooked finger.

‘Yeah, right,’ the sarcastic remark rolled off his tongue before he could bite it back and the woman whipped her head at him in an instant.

‘You don’t believe me, I see,’ she glared at him until he dropped his gaze to his feet and shuffled them nervously.

‘It seems you need a little help with your quest,’ the woman said after a while. ‘And I’ve got just the thing for you.’ After a quick search of her bag she fished out two tiny vials in a silver lacy bag. Chat wondered if he just imagined the edges glowing faintly in the darkness. Maybe he was tired.

‘This,’ she pointed to the red vial, ‘is Love Potion no 2, the most powerful love potion in my possession.’ She shook the container and he saw drops of pinkish-red sirup sloshing inside. ‘There’s not much of it left, but it will be more than enough for your young lady. The correct dose is one drop and the first person she sees after having that she’ll fall in love with.’

The hero could only gape at her, rendered speechless and not quite following the current turn of events.

‘This,’ she took the second vial with the transparent liquid, ‘is the antidote should you change your mind or want somebody to unlove you.’ The woman deposited the bag with the vials in Chat’s unresisting hand, and wrapped his fingers around it. ‘Keep it safe and use it wise. And always remember that love is a gift.’

The boy finally regained his voice and enough of coherent thought to know it was time to leave.

‘Thank you, Madame,’ he bowed respectfully, carefully sliding the little bag into his pocket. ‘I promise to treasure this gift.’

‘Good night, Chat Noir,’ the fortuneteller nodded with satisfaction as Chat vaulted himself back to the rooftops and headed for home. Soon he was too far to hear her mutter under her breath. ‘It would be much easier if you just looked around, you oblivious fool.’

 

***

 

Adrien knew he should already be sleeping or he’ll be in trouble in the morning, but he couldn’t help it. He was sitting on his sofa and staring at the two vials on the coffee table. While they had looked enthrallingly magical in the scarce light of the evening, now he couldn't notice any trace of that strange glow. Just two ordinary petite bottles, the kind you put homemade perfume in.

Adrien felt the cool of the ring on his right hand. Just an inconspicuous silver band, serving as a disguise for a powerful magical artifact. He tapped his lower lip with his fingers and frowned for a hundred time.

‘Do you think these are for real?’

‘How would I know?’ Plagg’s voice came from somewhere between the wraps of camembert.

‘What do I do with them?’

‘Nothing, if you’re smart,’ the kwami grumbled, flying out of the most recently opened camembert box. ‘Listen kid, you’re old enough to know there’s no such thing as Santa Claus and magical potions, right?’

‘Says a black flying creature that inhabits my ring from time to time and lets me cataclysm things with my clawed hands,’ Adrien rebuffed not taking his eyes of the vials.

‘Ooooh, I know what you’re thinking,’ Plagg growled and waved a paw at his Chosen. ‘And you’d better stop right now before you come up with something stupid.’

‘And what am I thinking about, pray?’

The black cat shot him with an unimpressed look. ‘Kid, you can’t seriously think that drugging Ladybug into loving you is a good idea.’

‘You said yourself this isn’t a magic potion!’

‘Because it’s not,’ Plagg shouted back. ‘And what if it’s a hate potion and it’ll make Ladybug hate you for the rest of your lives? You got that from a total stranger, a _“sibyl”_ nonetheless,’ he mocked. ‘And you’re really considering giving it to Ladybug?’

‘Oh,’ Adrien hadn’t thought about it like that. But when he closed his eyes in frustration his mind instantly filled with visions of his beloved heroine looking at him with oceans of affection in her bluebell eyes. Of her gaze flickering to his lips. Of her hands tugging at his wild mane. Of the warmth of her body as she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled coyly at him, batting her treacherously long lashes. You know, his standard Ladybug-is-about-to-kiss-you dream no. 2.

And now it seemed like he finally had the means to make it happen, if months of his flirtatious efforts and heroic deeds apparently weren’t enough to get him there. But Plagg was right, that giving it to Ladybug straight away was risky. He needed to check, if it even worked.

‘Okay, I think I’m up to a little experiment before I consider giving the potion to Ladybug,’ Adrien said thoughtfully. ‘Something that could prove if it works.’

‘See, it didn’t take long to come up with something stupid,’ Plagg muttered. ‘Kid, seriously, don’t do that. You’ll only regret it.’

‘Even if my guinea pig is going to be Chloe?’ the boy let that question hang in the air and watched the black cat’s face, where his previous scowl was fighting with mischievous grin.

But soon the scowl won. ‘Tempting,’ Plagg admitted. ‘But why would you make Miss Screech more in love with you? She’s already unbearable as she is now.’

‘I was rather thinking of throwing her of my tail and hooking her up with someone else.’

The kwami perked up at that. ‘Like who?’

‘Maybe Nath? If it works on those two it’ll work on everyone,’ Adrien suggested with a sly grin that soon turned into frown of disappointment when Plagg didn’t back him up.

‘As much as I’d love to see that,’ the black cat mused, ‘I’m gonna remind you of your famous luck, or lack of thereof. Knowing you, we’ll probably end up with Chloe pursuing Alya and Nath proclaiming his undying love to Marinette again.’

Adrien suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of Nathaniel, or anyone for that matter proclaiming their love to Marinette, and the sensation surprised him. He shook that thought off. It was probably just an akuma thing. Yes. Definitely, akuma thing. Evillustrator had been rather rough on him, is all, plus he had been really worried for Marinette going out with a villain. Though he had to admit she did splendidly, for a civilian of course.

‘I still think it’s worth a try,’ he decided. ‘I already have a foolproof plan.’

‘I’m sure you do,’ Plagg rolled his eyes, feigning defeat. He immediately recognized there was no way of reasoning with Adrien in his current set of mind. Something would have to be done about it later, and the kwami reluctantly acknowledged that it would have to be done by him, if he wanted to avoid any catastrophes, or at least those more spectacular ones.

‘Great. That’s settled then,’ the boy rubbed his hands together. ‘Tomorrow we’re going to test the potion, and if everything works - as I’m sure it will - Ladynoir will set sail next patrol night!’ he announced with a dreamy smile.

Not even fifteen minutes passed and the boy was already snoring quietly, sprawled on his large bed. Judging by his mewls and whispers he was dreaming his standard Ladybug-said-she-loved-mew dream no. 4. Plagg listened for a while and when it became apparent that Adrien wasn’t likely to wake up any time soon, the kwami sneaked his way to the top desk drawer.

‘I’m getting too old for this shit,’ he complained dragging the bag with the vials with him and phasing through the front of the drawer. Soon soft clanks of glass filled the large wooden desk, while Adrien dreamt of ladybugs and kisses under full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: [Check out the art @corgi-likes-chat drew for this story](https://corgi-likes-chat.tumblr.com/post/179324791015/it-seems-you-need-a-little-help-with-your-quest).   
> It's amazing, and beautiful, and I can't stop looking at it!
> 
> As always I ask you to share your thoughts. I don't have a schedule right now, I write when I find time and inspiration, but know that feedback plays a very important role in that. So if you're curious and want more, let me know!
> 
> A huge thank you goes to Remasa, who read it 100 years ago and to Freedom Shamrock for their useful suggestions. 
> 
> Check out my [tumblr blog](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/). Useful tags: "perdita writes" for my fics and "perdita draws" for my art. My askbox is open too!


	2. I will make you fall in love

Adrien woke up rested and invigorated, despite having slept for only four hours. He had a plan to bring into motion and he was determined to do it as soon as possible. The boy secured the vial with the love potion in his bag, wrapping it in a scarf for good measure before putting it inside a camembert box.

‘You are not touching that,’ he waved a warning finger in front of Plagg’s face earning an indignant splutter. ‘Don’t you think I’ve forgotten about Chloé’s bracelet.’

The kwami gasped and pouted at Adrien’s snicker. ‘This was totally uncalled for,’ Plagg raised his chin and flew to hide on the other side of the bag, muttering something under his breath.

The boy shrugged and continued with his plan for the day. First stop - the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. He bowed respectfully to Madame Cheng, who greeted him when he entered. She invited him to look around, while she slipped through the backdoor.

Adrien was suddenly relieved he left the house after breakfast or he would probably dehydrate due to drooling. Breads, bread rolls and pastries, accompanied by a fresh coffee aroma filled the boy’s nose and he froze, eyeing the merchandise, tastefully (no joke, he could almost feel the taste on his tongue) displayed on shelves and the countertop. 

‘Good morning, Adrien,’ Monsieur Dupain called from the backdoor. He brought a fresh batch of bread rolls and the boy couldn’t help but to inhale the delicious smell.

‘Good morning, sir,’ he replied, trying to regain control of his taste buds. His mouth was already watering.

‘You’re here to see Marinette?’ the baker asked, curling his mustache.

‘No!’ the boy exclaimed, but instantly backpedaled as he realized it might have sounded offensive. His face started burning, as he flailed. ‘I mean errrrr…. yes!? I-’

‘Don’t worry, son,’ the man chuckled goodnaturedly. ‘I think you know by now that she’s not a morning person. I bet she’s still asleep.’

Adrien released a nervous laugh. He knew Marinette was usually running late and appeared at school at the very last minute, but he felt it would be impolite for him to comment on that. Parents had teasing privileges, ones that he could only hope to earn one day. Though teasing Marinette would probably be quite funny.  _ Woah _ , where had  _ that  _ thought come from? 

‘That’s okay, sir,’ the boy put on his model smile to mask his confusion. ‘I’ll see her at school.’

‘Let’s hope you will,’ the baker sighed dramatically. ‘If my princess wakes up on time.’

‘Your p-princess?’ Adrien choked on his own spit (which was still freshly delivered to his mouth courtesy of all those wonderful smells).

‘Should have named her Aurora,’ Monsieur Dupain winked, ‘though she looks more like Snow White, don’t you think?’

‘Maybe keep her away from apples, just in case,’ the boy shot back and then covered his mouth as his ears caught up with his tongue. 

‘Hahah!’ Marinette’s father clasped his hands, amused with his reply. ‘Handsome  _ and _ witty. Son, you better watch that mouth of yours.’ He patted Adrien over the shoulder. ‘Now, what can I get you?’

 

***

 

‘Kid, I’m telling you for the last time, don’t do this,’ Plagg hissed from his strategic hideout behind Adrien’s collar. 

The boy licked his fingers, ignoring the kwami’s plea. ‘Want some apple pie, no love potion guaranteed?’ He grinned.

‘Cheese is less trouble,’ the kwami muttered and zipped discreetly to his holder’s bag.

Adrien returned to cutting the pie that he chose with Monsieur Dupain’s help. He could feel the weight of the vial in his pocket. Soon he’d find out if the potion was as real as he thought and then… the road to his Lady’s heart would open wide. 

In the meantime he arranged the pieces of the treat on a plate. He wasn’t stupid, he intended to spice up only those two bits intended for Chloé and Nathaniel. He made a round to offer some pie to the students, who were already in classroom, when the redhead appeared and dragged his feet to the last row. 

Adrien followed him and engaged in a light chat about Nathaniel’s favorite comic artists. He purposefully stayed at the back, knowing full well that Chloé would come to him anyway, and he needed to ensure they would be the first people they see after they ate the special pie. 

Sure enough, soon Chloé strutted into the classroom and narrowed her eyes at the sight of joyous apple pie consumption.

‘Ew, disgusting apple pie,’ she drawled in her typical nasal complain. ‘Why are you eating  _ that _ ,’ she scrunched her nose and Alix made a face at her, generously sprinkling her bench with crumbles. 

Chloé decided to ignore her, turning to the rest of the class. She spotted Adrien at the back and launched herself at him.

‘Oh, Adrikins!’ she shrilled. ‘I had no idea it was your pie! Can I have a piece?’ she fluttered her lashes bringing her lips to a pout, and effectively making herself look like a very dim fish.

‘Sure, Chlo,’ he gestured to the plate. ‘Let me prepare one  _ just for you _ ,’ he lowered his voice to what he hoped was an enticing murmur and the girl blinked in surprise. Adrien did what he could not to burst into laughter at the blinking fish.

She quickly shook it off. ‘How nice of you!’ she leaned and he had to peel her hands off his shoulders. ‘What’s the occasion?’

Adrien chuckled, amused with the vision of Chloé learning the real reason for the cake. He made a show of preparing napkins and portions of the pie.

‘My birthday,’ he said, earning a little whine from his childhood friend. The girl stiffened and paled in an instant.

‘I’m joking, Chloé,’ Adrien winked. ‘It’s still a few days until then.’

‘Phew,’ she sighed. ‘Don’t mess with me like that,’ she chided. ‘You know I have… um… you know about me and birthdays,’ she ended in a whisper, and he instantly felt bad about his joke.

‘Sorry,’ he muttered and then turned to the other soon-to-be guinea pig, who sketched something furiously. ‘Hey, Nathaniel, do you want a piece of apple pie?’ he asked, tapping the boy’s shoulder.

The redhead nodded in silence.

‘Just give me second then,’ Adrien replied. He took position by the last bench in a way that obscured the view and retrieved the vial from his pocket.

_ Just one drop. Don’t screw this up.  _ He thought applying the reddish substance on the two pieces he had prepared.  _ Here we go _ . He took a deep breath.

‘Wait, how about a contest?’ he chirped with a wide grin, two napkins in his hands.

‘A contest?’ Nathaniel eyed him suspiciously.

‘Lets see which one of you can eat their piece without leaving any crumbles!’ Adrien offered jauntily.

Chloé knitted her brows. ‘It’s a ridiculous idea, Adrikins.’

‘I have to agree with Chloé,’ Nathaniel bobbed his head. ‘Sounds stupid.’

‘Ah, come on,  _ guyyyys _ ,’ Adrien drawled. ‘It will be fun.’

The girl sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. ‘ _ Fine,’  _ she droned. ‘If it makes you this happy.’ She pulled out her hand demanding her piece.

‘There you go, Chlo,’ he passed her one of the napkins. 

At that the three of them turned to the front of the blackboard, because of the commotion at the door.

Marinette just entered the room. Well, not as much as entered, rather stomped inside. She swept her gaze over the students and it was clear she was looking for him, because she started with narrowing her eyes at Adrien’s empty seat. When she spotted him in the last row he had to fight the urge to shrink.

This was a very determined Marinette, an extremely focused Marinette. Staring at him with those damn blue eyes so intensely, that for a moment he forgot why he even was there. 

And then she set off in his direction, never breaking eye contact. She was breathing heavily, keeping her clenched fists close to her sides. Adrien swallowed hard. It seemed like he was in trouble, though he had no idea what he had done. Was this about his morning visit to the bakery?

In hindsight he thought he should have paid more attention to his surroundings. And he would have if not for Marinette's hypnotizing gaze. He should have known better than to leave Chloé unattended. He noticed her outstretched foot a moment too late. With a nasty grin the blonde slid it quickly right to the path of their pigtailed classmate. There could only be one result.

It all happened fast but later Adrien could remember it as if Marinette’s fall took forever, the scene replaying in slow motion in his mind.

The girl blinked as her feet connected with Chloé’s ankle and she opened her mouth in surprise. She was in no position to catch herself, with her hands at her sides and her posture stiff, so Adrien instinctively moved to help her.

If only Chloé didn’t extend her leg further, changing Marinette’s trajectory. 

If only he remembered he still had Nathaniel’s piece in his hand. 

With a nasty splash Marinette landed face first into Nathaniel’s dessert, most of it ending up in her mouth.

Through the thumping of blood in his ears Adrien could barely hear Chloé cackling next to him. His attention was solely on the girl choking in front of him and trying to swallow the accidental mouthful.

‘I am so so so sorry, Marinette-’ he started, when she opened her eyes. He could see they were full of tears, but that determined gleam was still there.

She zeroed her gaze on him, gulped and then…

‘IloveyouAdrien,’ she blurted out and slapped her hands over her mouth.

He froze. The rest of the students gasped in unison. Chloé, who chose that moment to bite into her piece of pie, started choking and coughing. 

_ Oh no _ , was the only thought left in Adrien’s brain as he watched Marinette’s eyes get bigger and bigger. In a blink, she turned and bolted out of the classroom.  _ What have I done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the appreciation this story got so far. I hope you like the second chapter? Comments and every other type of feedback are always welcome, and they motivate me to write more.
> 
> Thank you so much [Rem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/pseuds/Remasa) for beta reading this chapter.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr blog](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/). Useful tags: "perdita writes" for my fics and "perdita draws" for my art. My askbox is open too!


End file.
